


The Adventures of Learning

by NeonDomino



Series: Quidditch League Submissions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Castelobruxo, Friendship, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Aline is excited to find out she's not going to Hogwarts, but to Castelobruxo instead. OCs. Written for Quidditch League round 7.
Series: Quidditch League Submissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816924
Kudos: 2





	The Adventures of Learning

Aline Silva isn't that surprised when her parents tell her that she'll be attending Castelobruxo rather than Hogwarts. Though they live in the more rural part of England, her father, Lucas, delights in talking about his former school and the life he had led there. Her mother, Catrin, had had no preference for her school, due to being a Muggle and attending a Muggle school.

Hogwarts sounds exciting, but _everyone_ was going to Hogwarts, and Aline wants adventure like she's read about in her books. Castelobruxo is known for Herbology and Magizoology and her father has been teaching her about different plants since before she could even remember. Her mother, on the other hand, works in town as a vet, and Aline dreams of somewhat following in her mother's footsteps. Perhaps a vet in the magical world instead. As much as she likes living in Wales with her family (though she had been born in Brazil herself), she wants to see the world like her father has. She wants to walk the same corridors as he did at his own school. He's promised to take her exploring in South America once she can perform magic outside of school, and she can't wait to follow in his footsteps and visit all the places he lived when he was growing up.

She loves their quiet life — having space to run around and go on her own adventures with friends who live nearby. Her father grows magical plants which he sells in a little shop in Diagon Alley but Aline strives for more. She's read Newt Scamander's book from cover to cover so many times that the book would have fallen apart had her father not used magic to keep it intact.

Her letter is beautiful, when it arrives. Her father kept a lot of information from her, claiming he had wanted her to be surprised. It's more fun when something was unexpected, so when she had expected an owl to swoop through the window as commonly done, she found herself delighted at the flurry of blue feathers as the bird found a perch to settle.

Her mother's face mirrors her own as Catrin approached the bird slowly. "A hyacinth macaw," she says in awe.

"We'll see a lot more of these when we visit the school," her father replies, delighted at the expressions he sees before him. "A great excuse to visit Brazil and take some clippings of the plants. I could expand the garden."

"Again?" Catrin asks, laughing softly. "If you must. Is it safe to touch?"

Aline is quick from her chair, rushing to take the letter from the bird, and her mother watches with worried eyes. "Don't fret," Lucas tells her. "The birds are well trained, they won't cause harm unless we do so first." He reaches out his arm and whistles, causing the bird to flap its wings and fly over, perching on his arm instead.

Aline watches for a moment, but she's more interested in her letter. The front of it shimmers and gold tendrils stretch across the envelope. She turns it over and the lines all converge on the golden seal.

She tears it open and pulls the letter out as her father checks the calendar on the wall.

"School opens on the next full moon," he says.

"Why on the full moon?" Aline asks.

"Tradition," Lucas says with a grin. "Because you've got to follow the map to the school, and if there's a full moon… well anything can happen."

Catrin gasps and Aline's smile fades. She reaches up to push her dark hair from her eyes. "Werewolves?" she whispers, scared now. Maybe Hogwarts is the place to go — though there is a rumour that a Professor was a werewolf there last year. "It may not be safe."

His smile softens. "My darling, do you really think you'd be put in harm's way?" he asks. "The route will appear dangerous, but no one has ever been hurt. I promise you that."

She nods. She trusts what her father tells her, and knowing that she's not in danger, she feels the excitement inside again.

**oxo**

Aline looks around at the other first years. Most have rushed ahead, clutching their maps, eager to arrive first, but Aline knows to take her time and make sure she knows what she's doing. The maps appeared on the back of the letters after they arrived at the station.

"I'm Aline," she offers to the two kids who have stayed behind like her.

"Juliana and this is my twin brother, Joao," a taller girl says. The boy gives a shy wave but doesn't say anything. "Everyone has rushed in — is there a rule about doing this alone?"

Aline shakes her head. "It seems to be a competition to them, but why rush when you can enjoy the journey and the adventure?" She looks at the first mark on the map. "If we stick together, that's three sets of eyes instead of one."

Joao nods. "Yes, that sounds like a better option. You're not nervous?"

"Papa told me that the school won't let us get hurt," Aline assures him. "So we should enjoy this and know that we're safe no matter what."

"Well, the first step is something that looks like an eagle," Juliana says, glancing around. She points towards a rock. "Could that be it?"

Aline grins. "Perfect. We're off to a good start." Together the three students start towards the eagle shaped rock, the only light guiding them being the full moon. She's pleased that the sky is clear tonight, otherwise they'd have most likely gotten lost in the dark.

"Do you think that there could be werewolves?" Joao asks, glancing around as they walk.

Aline shakes her head. "We're safe," she assures the others. They quickly nod as though they're taking her word for it and Aline realises that somehow she's stepped into the role as the group leader.

She takes a deep breath to calm herself. She can do this, and she can help her new friends too.

**oxo**

This has to be the school, Aline decides as they see the golden ruins in the distance. It looks like the Aztec ruins she's seen in films in the past, a small, square edifice. If someone stumbled upon it, they'd think it was a temple.

The light from the moon bears down on it, making it shine all the brighter and it's a beautiful sight and Aline can understand why they're doing this in the moonlight now. Though the ruins would be beautiful in the daylight, the moon gives it an otherworldly glow, like they've stumbled upon something beautiful and old and powerful.

But she supposes that this is what the school is really. Beautiful. Old. Powerful.

The approach. The clear skies allow for the moon to light up the entire area and Aline feels like she's accomplished something, having reached this temple with her friends, without getting lost in the rain-forest that surrounds them. She's glad not to have run into any of the Caipora that linger around the forest, or get stuck in the vines that snake up from the ground — harmless, she's sure. They've made it.

"Let's go in," Joao murmurs from her side. He grabs her hand with one of his hands, and take's his sister's hand in the other and Aline can see that he's scared.

She nods, not commenting on the way he's clutching her hand as though he needs it to keep calm, and they walk down the sloped incline and towards the ruins.

As they step into the moonlit space, it's as though they've stepped through a doorway of sorts. Rather than ruins surrounding them, there are tables set up outside with food from all over the world. Music plays, filling the space, and there are so many students moving around in their green robes.

Drums bang as they walk in, and students turn to look. Some clap, but plants shimmer at their feet and create a path to the middle.

"Mama told us about this, it's our welcome to the school," Juliana whispers. "Follow it."

Aline steps forward first, realising her new friends are still nervous. She follows the path which seems to spread out as fast as she's walking. "This is beautiful," she says, already wondering when she'll learn to make this happen herself. She'll have all the grounds doing this so her mother can experience the beauty of these plants too.

The three approach a short woman with long hair that almost reminds Aline of Rapunzel, had Rapunzel looked stern and formidable. The woman smiles at them.

"Welcome to Castelobruxo," she says quietly to the trio, and Aline realises that the crowd around them have fallen silent as the Headmistress speaks. "We are honoured to have you."

"We are honoured to be here," Joao replies. Aline and Juliana echo his words and the Headmistress nods at them. "Enjoy the welcome celebrations and stay within the grounds — within the moonlight. You'll learn about the school and everything else tomorrow morning, but tonight, we celebrate."

Aline can't help herself. "Why the full moon?" she asks.

Headmistress Benedita Dourado laughs. "Tradition," she replies in a tone that reminds Aline of her father. "Because the Caipora have their own celebrations when bathed in the moonlight and it makes for a less troublesome journey for the students, and less mischief during our celebration here." The drums sound once more and she turns her gaze to the ruins where more first years stand.

"I welcome all questions, but I must greet everyone," she tells the trio. "We will find time to talk again — my door is always open."

Aline quickly thanks her as a prefect starts forward to escort them to a table. His robes are a darker green than the bright green that surrounds her and she quickly realises that all the prefects have the darker green shimmer on their robes.

Aline smiles as he gestures them to a table with about half of the first years they had seen before the adventure began. These are all potential friends, but Aline is glad that she's spent time in the forest with Juliana and Joao because she's already made two friends here.

She looks beyond the moonlight. She can see shadows of animals in between the trees, and up in the branches and can't wait to begin to learn. Tonight has been amazing, but she's eager to attend her first class.


End file.
